


Homer

by Jujuka



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujuka/pseuds/Jujuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little ficlet about Will Graham's first dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homer

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta Read

  
 Will Graham was 6 years old when he first saw a dog, a big fluff mutt with white fur, full of black specks, His sad eyes  pleading. Will felt his heart clench, a deep need to care and protect, so he went to the dog, who barked from fear.

 

\- Easy boy, I won't hurt you, I promise, I swear for my dad's life, Will said pleadingly, waiting for the dog to trust him.

 

 Will took almost an hour to the dog let him start to petting him. The boy was so happy , he just hoped his father would not be angry with him .

 

 When Will came home his father, Eddie , I was sitting on the porch drinking beer, his face with a happy expression . He looked at his son and let out a huge laugh, startling Will.

 

 

 

-Dad? What's wrong, Will asked a little concerned.

  
\- It's nothing boy, it's just that I was wondering another day when you would come home with a dog in your arms, his father answered trying to stifle his fit of laughter.

  
\- But how you knew that I was going to take a dog? Will said confused, his father is now a fortune teller? The dog starts to wriggle on his lap so he put him on the ground. The dog immediately ran off to his dad, who took the dog and star to scratch behind the fluff ears .

  
\- I always loved dogs Will, so i thought I don't know.., that you would like too, you are so similar to me son. We are both quiet, like to fish and fixing boat motors, Eddie said fondly.

  
 Will feel warm with love for his father, he loved him so much, he's always been there for him, since his mom died soon after giving birth to Will, her poor soul.

  
-Son, you need to choose a name for this dog, Eddie told his boy.

  
\- Oh, okay. Hum.. let me think, Will tried hard to think on a name for his first dog, What about Homer?

  
\- Homer? Homer will be, Eddie said, settling the dog on the ground, who began to sniff around, getting to know his new home. He looked happy, as Will and Eddie.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
